Generator Frajdy
Generator Frajdy– prowadzący programu "Gry Komputerowe Show", współzałożyciel kanału "Dwóch Typów Podcast", polski twórca filmowy, youtuber. Na dzień dzisiejszy posiada 271 tys. subskrybentów. Najbardziej znany z serii Zabawki z chińczyka, gdzie w humorystyczny sposób recenzuje produkty zakupione w lokalnych sklepach typu chińczyk. Historia thumb|right|171x171px|Na pierwszym filmie. Okres wczesnej twórczości Przedział czasu: 30 czerwiec - 4 sierpień 2016 r. Działalność kanału zaczyna się od pierwszego filmu Pudło Pełne Frajdy. Okres wczesny kończący się na pierwszym odcinku z serii Zabawki z chińczyka. Rozróżnia go: # Nieposiadanie członkostwa w żadnym większym zbiorowisku youtuberów (meme familia wówczas jeszcze nie powstała). # Korzystanie ze strony Śmieszne Rzeczy do Śmiania. (obecna strona na Facebooku powstała dopiero półtora miesiąca po założeniu kanału). # Krótkie filmiki (np. "give me laceration baby"), brak spójności i ciągłości pomiędzy produkcjami. Lista i opis odcinków z tego okresu thumb|right|171x171px|Sto tysięcy widzów później. Okres budowania kanału Przedział czasu:' '''4 sierpień - 15 listopad 2016 r. ''Okres ten zaczyna się na pierwszym odcinku Zabawek z chińczyka, a kończy się na rozpoczęciu Wojny przeciw Turbomaturze 2017. Jego cechy to: # Stworzenie obecnej strony na Facebooku. # Coraz częstsze tworzenie dłuższych filmów, powstanie Zabawek z chińczyka. # Członkostwo w meme familii, objawiające się poprzez np. wystąpienie Gargamela na kanale GF-a. # Szybki wzrost liczby widzów. # Powstaniem Generators Frajdators. Lista i opis odcinków z tego okresu Obecnie Przedział czasowy: 15 listopad 2016 - do dziś na koszulkach Bartka (Król Dżungli)]]Jest to czas trwający od rozpoczęcia wojny przeciw Turbomaturze 2017. Charakteryzuje go: # Wybijanie się (z 10 tys. widzów do 200 tys. obecnie). # Zanik krótkich filmików. # Uczestnictwo w filmach meme familii, np. Wardęga was oszukał. Lista i opis odcinków z tego okresu Obecna działalność. Logo kanału-0.jpg|Logo kanału Profilowe bartka.jpg|Profilowe na FB Nieinteresujsie.png Nieinteresujsie.png YouTube W dzisiejszych czasach główną i najbardziej znaną serią na kanale pozostają zabawki z Chińczyka. Pojawiają się również inne filmy, ale zdobywają mniejszą liczbę wyświetleń. Produkcje wrzucane są co dwa, trzy tygodnie i mają długość powyżej 10 minut, ale nie więcej niż 15. Warto również wspomnieć o uczestnictwie w strumieniu na kanale Gameceptor, który odbył się 22 stycznia 2017. Omawiano na nim tematy związane z Nintendo Switch, grami komputerowymi i filmami. Facebook W czasie budowy podstaw służył mu do nadawania strumieni takich jak seria Rybki rośnij. Zarówno wtedy, jak i obecnie wstawiał wiadomości o swoich filmach i najlepsze prace fanów. Media tradycyjne 29 listopada 2016 roku na Czwartym Kanale Polskiego Radia odbył się wywiad z GF. Przeprowadził go Kamil Jasieński w ramach audycji "Pierwsze Słyszę". Bartek spóźnił się na niego pół godziny, mimo tego pozostaje on ciekawym źródłem wiedzy na jego temat. Dowiadujemy się m.in. tego, iż Bartek prowadził kanały przed GF, oraz, że inspiruje się sowieckimi filmami science-fiction sprzed lat 80 XX wieku. 25 stycznia udzielił on wywiadu stronie MYTnews. Dowiedzieć możemy się z niego, że jest Bartek optymistą oraz, że traktuje on Youtube bardziej jako platformę do wrzucania filmów niż społeczność. Odbiór Dzieła Generatora są odbierane bardzo pozytywnie. Oceny pozytywne wynoszą zazwyczaj więcej niż 95%. Nawet wrogowie meme familii przyznają: ''"Generator Frajdy jest nawet spoko" '' (cytat pochodzi z filmu IssneNa). Źródła *Strona GF na Facebooku: facebook.com/generatorfrajdy *Wywiad w Czwórce: youtu.be/ahukaNd_xqI *Wywiad w MYTnews: mytnews.pl/news/40/generator-frajdy-odkrywa-karty-wywiad.html Kategoria:Postacie